


The Commercial Breaks (Were Longer than Expected)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sexual Frustration, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 63 rewriting of 'We Interrupt This Program'</p><p>Five times Jamie and Bones were interrupted while trying to have sex and one time they actually managed to get through it without disruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commercial Breaks (Were Longer than Expected)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflycell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/gifts), [shiptoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Interrupt This Program (For the Commercial Breaks)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018789) by [slashsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/pseuds/slashsailing). 



> For the current McKirk Rule 63 project that people are partaking in on tumblr. The aim is to take a fic you've already written and change as little as possible to make it femslash—because the world needs way more femslash.

(1)

Jamie has been on the receiving end of some  _terrific_  head in her time but  _Jesus_ does Bones know what she’s doing. Jamie’ll even goes as far as to admit that Bones has her mewling like a  _kitten_ and thrusting her hips forward to better fuck herself on Bones’ tongue. It’s desperate and perfect and there’s something vicarious about being tortured in this oh-so-perfect way on your own ready-room desk.

Until Nyota is standing in the doorway stock still, unsure whether to look completely mortified or perhaps a little smug. They are two very good looking women and Jamie is currently buck naked, she wouldn’t blame Nyota for feeling a touch of satisfaction. Especially not if it means she’ll also be one-up on her Captain.

Bones immediately pulls away and Jamie moans at the loss; she’s still in that _I-don’t-care-jest-fuck-me_ headspace and she frown at Nyota to show her disapproval.

“Captain,” Nyota begins, gaze averted before swallowing the lump of poised embarrassment in her throat.

Nyota’s discomfort makes Jamie hyper aware that this is so far passed the lines of appropriate they probably skipped passed it a few light years ago. Jamie feels something come to rest over her lower half and turns her head back to see Bones’ blue dress covering the swell of her own arse. Jamie seizes this opportunity to note the pretty blush creeping up Bones’ cheeks too, before she turns back around to face her Chief Linguist.

“Could you perhaps give us five, Lieutenant?” Jamie asks, voice still slightly raw from all the keening.

“Of course, Captain.” She nods, stepping back out with a  _swish_  of the door.

Jamie tries to convince Bones to continue her cunnilingual endeavour but she just stares at Jamie as if she’s got ten heads. So Jamie huffs, watches Bones as she slips back into her dress and then storms away in the direction of Medbay. Nyota’s smirking at Jamie when she finally comes back onto the bridge. Like she  _knows_  she’s caused Jamie to go without and she revels in it.

(2)

It’s Gamma shift. There is  _no one_  around. Why shouldn’t Jamie indulge in a little after workout fun with her girlfriend? Bones is only too happy to see Jamie enter the rec-deck showers and be pushed up against the cool tiles. She must be tired, Jamie thinks, because her accent is coming thick and fast and she’s murmuring all these little endearments like  _darlin_ —which Jamie is used to—and _baby_ —which she is not. Shower sex always tends to make Bones a little hot and bothered; maybe it plays to her clean-freak nature.

Bones holds Jamie’s neck with one hand, keeping their lips fastened together, hot tongues countering the cool spray of water. Bones’ other hand, that was wrapped tight around Jamie’s shoulder absconds its position in favour of reaching in between their bodies to flick her thumb over her own clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jamie moans, realising what her girlfriend is doing.

 “In a minute,” Bones chuckles. Almost devilishly. “Let me sort myself out first.”

“Fuck,” Jamie repeats, nipping at Bones’ lower lip. “Bones, that is  _so_  hot.”

Bones just huffs out a little breathy moan as she begins rubbing herself in earnest, bringing one foot slightly off the ground to add to the friction. When Jamie pulls away to watch Bones, her eyes have almost rolled back inside her head and the bow of Bones’ mouth is shaped in a perfect ‘o’. Like the prowess of her own fingers still amazes her. Jamie knows what it feels like to have Bones’ fingers working over your clit: perfect and precise and so fucking knowledgeable. Jamie’s almost envious.

“Cannae say I’m surprised.” Scotty’s voice is behind them and Bones’ huffed curse probably means that his body is behind them too. “Ye lassies we’rene ever too discrete.”

“Scotty!” Bones huffs. “Jesus, man, don’t just stand there an’ gawp.”

“These  _are_  communal baths ye know,” Scotty counters trying to hold in his laugher. “If ye didn’tne wanna put on a show ye shed’a kept it in the privacy o’ your own rooms.”  

“Go away.” Bones urges, sounding a mite petulant. But the sensual moment has been so thoroughly battered now not even Jamie could get them back on course.

(3)

Jamie is on her knees before Bones in their bathroom. The impromptu morning eating out of one’s girlfriend is really a wonderful thing, especially, Jamie feels, when you’re the one giving it. No need for breakfast, firstly. And secondly—more importantly too, if Jamie’s honest with herself—because looking up and seeing Bones’ complete adoration staring down at you, while you’ve got your tongue pressed perfectly into that perfect—okay maybe a touch too far—heat… Well there is nothing like it.

Jamie pulls back and tongues deftly over Bones’ clit, fluttering her eyelashes, all pretty like. Bones curses, her head rolling back to expose her neck, the muscles of her throat shifting as she tries to swallow all the sounds of pleasure her body is trying desperately to scream. The hand in Jamie’s hair flexes and then tenses so Jamie returns to less intense ministrations, licking a long stripe over Bones’ entire vulva until the doctor can regain her composure.

“Jesus,  _Spock_!”

Bones has never called out someone else’s name during sex and Jamie is doubly hurt that the first time she does, it’s Spock’s. That’s just so unbe-

“Oh shit,” Jamie mutters when realisation hits and she pulls her mouth away from Bones long enough to turn around and see Spock standing in the doorway of his entrance to their  _shared_ bathroom.

 

“In future I will announce my intentions to enter the washroom,” Spock says and it’s hilarious the way he’s staring stoically down at Jim, his Captain, on her knees before Bones’ naked body. “Although, Captain, I would like to remind you of the voice activated locking mechanism, perhaps you would deign to use it should the desire to perform cunnilingus in the bathroom reoccur.” It sounds scolding but ever so slightly mocking at the same time. It’s like Spock is saying  _oh look at the little humans who can’t control their libido long enough to lock the door_. He’s fucking laughing on the inside and it makes Jamie pouty.

(4)

“Oh my.” And Chekov’s is so not the voice Jamie wants attached to those words. “Ah, Keptin, ah… I vill come back later.”

“Thank you ensign.” Jamie grits out. Bones’ mouth is still hot and wet around Jamie’s nipple and they’re both almost completely naked save for their panties. Granted you can’t see all that much of Jamie’s front with the way she’s sat on the desk but the fact that Bones’ face is acquainting itself with Jamie’s breasts is something even the adorably clueless Pavel Andreievich Chekov can’t fail to notice.

The door swishes closed and, just as quickly as he appears, Chekov’s gone but Bones still pulls away with a huff.

“No more sex in your ready-room,” she states, trying to gather her bra and dress and shoes and get as far away from the bridge as soon as humanly possible.

(5)

Bones is slowly dipping a vibrator inside Jamie while simultaneously flicking her tongue over Jamie’s clit, using her free hand to draw her nails lightly over Jamie’s thighs. Her stomach—and cunt—is clenching so tightly to stave off her orgasm that Jamie knows she is going to have the mother of all abdominal pain by the time this is over. But it’s  _so_  worth it.

Jamie doesn’t question why Bones has a vibrator in her desk draw; she only hopes one day she’ll walk in when Bones has decided to take a few moments to use it on herself. Because that is a sight Jamie _needs_ to see. Again and again and again.

“Stop wriggling.” Bones murmurs before closing her mouth over Jamie’s clit and sucking—hard.

“Fuck, Bones,  _please_ …” She whimpers arching her back to press more firmly into the buzz of the vibrator, making throaty gasps as Bones’ fingers apply just a touch more pressure to her milky skin.

This whole situation is just made that much hotter when Jamie thinks about the sight of herself: naked from the waist down, laying back on Bones’ glass table. Both women are just in their black undershirts, but Bones is still sitting in her desk chair, working at Jamie like she’s the most complex medical simulation.

When the CMO office door opens Jamie has the sudden urge to cry. While she knows the sight of her and Bones is one of true glory, it’s not exactly a sight she wants Christine and Carol to have to appreciate.

“Oh my,” Christine says.

“Good Lord,” Carol adds.

“ _Fuck._ ” Bones huffs. She hides her face in the soft skin of Jamie’s thigh, not willing to come up from between her Captain’s legs and face the other two women. Jamie sits up quickly, a hand flying to cup herself, although she’s so achingly wet every movement of her thighs is blessed friction that she does not need if she wants to remain without orgasm.

“Could you both-” And Jamie makes frantic shooing gestures to illustrate her point.

“Yes, Captain.” Christine nods. “I’ll just leave these charts here for you, doctor, for your earliest convenience.”

“Suck a dick, Christine.” Bones huffs, sounding all too distraught. Christine and Carol both snort at each other before heading back out of the room. After that nothing other than the sound of the vibrator and Jamie collapsing back against the cold hard desktop fills the room.

(+1)

“And the door’s locked?” Bones asks for the fifth time.

“Only the CMO and Captain’s overrides will work.” Jamie nods, stripping off her clothes with more speed than she does almost anything else. “And we’re in our own quarters, I mean, this seems pretty safe.”

“Don’t jinx it!” Bones warns. “Just- come on and fuck me. That strap-on has been mocking me all week, just get it on and—”

“Yes, thank you doctor.” Jamie huffs. “I am familiar with the mechanics of sex.”

“It’s just been so long. I thought you might have forgotten,” Bones says innocently, smirking.

“What a debutant, Bones, really. And they say romance is dead. I hardly know what to do with myself.” Jamie scoffs.

“Well like I was sayin’, you get the strap—”

“Oh, ha fucking ha.” Jamie scoffs, finally settling onto the bed, on her knees so she can immediately shuffle in between Bones’ thighs. She slips the strap on around her thighs and slicking a layer of lubricant over it, all the while a teasing smile planted firmly in place. Jamie leans forward; kissing the apex of the strip of hair that covers Bones’ mons and then lower—just above her clit—savouring the sight of Bones’ pleading eyes.  _Gagging for it_ , Jamie thinks with a smirk, and she is only too happy to oblige, quickly replacing her tongue with her thumb, flicking over Bones’ clit, watching as Bones spreads her legs wantonly, before she presses into Bones. She’d  _hate_  to keep Bones waiting, after all.

Bones’ groan of pure delight is all the thanks Jamie needs. She’s still slightly tense though, their entire sexcapades for the last week have been interrupted, there is bound to be a comm or maybe the ship will go into red alert or Spock is just going to magically descend from the ceiling. Jamie puts the thought of Spock firmly out of her mind and then starts thrusting into Bones for all she’s worth, kissing and licking and biting any part of Bones’ face and chest that she can while Bones works her hips to set their rhythm and makes little crescent shaped indents into Jamie’s shoulder blades.

Bones comes surprisingly quick, and Jamie’s delighted because of it. Even more delighted when Bones shoves herself further up the bed and pulls Jamie’s hips towards her, seating Jamie comfortably on her face.

Jamie’s not ashamed that she came as quick as she did either. They needed it. They deserved it.

Then they just lie side by side, panting, while Jamie says a silent prayer to the universe, thanking it for its cooperation and politely asking for many more uninterrupted sexual episodes.

“Let’s do it again.” Bones says excitedly, still completely fucked out and slick with her own come. “While the door's still locked.”

And it’s the best idea Jamie’s heard all week. 

 


End file.
